


come on love

by orphan_account



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Eskild loves teasing Isak about Even, Fluff, Multi, SO MUCH FLUFF, cute cute boyfriends in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-20
Updated: 2016-12-20
Packaged: 2018-09-10 17:01:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8925040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: "So I want to know all about that interesting conversation I walked in on just now" Even smiles locking their eyes together. Isak feels himself turn red again his cheeks heating and he groans hiding his face in Evens warm sweet smelling neck, he really does hate Eskild sometimes.





	

"Was baking a cake really necessary?" Isak groans nearly slamming his head off the kitchen counter watching Eskild weigh flour and sugar into a mixing bowl with a large smile on his face. It would be annoying if it were anyone else but Eskild shines with happiness and his smile is incredibly contagious so Isak can't find it in himself to get annoyed. 

"Why of course it isn't a birthday party without a cake" Eskild hums cracking eggs like it's second nature all whilst reading a recipe off google. Isak raises his brows (a habit Jonas insists he picked up from Even)

"You do know he's turning 18 not 8 right?" He ask through a chuckle leaning his head on his hands waiting for Eskild to be done with the bowl so he can lick it, he swears he's seventeen honest. Eskild just gives him the finger and starts mixing the ingredients together.

"you'll be eating your words when you try this cake and it's the best thing you've ever had in your mouth" Isak just nods rolling his eyes playfully taking out his phone to text Even to come over and save him. Eskild then clears his throat looking at Isak with a smile "aside from Even's dick of course" 

Isak chokes on his tongue his eyes bugging out his head as Eskild just smirks as he casually pours the batter into a cake tin. "Eskild!" He cries out slamming his phone on the counter. He can feel his cheeks heat up and he knows he's probably a disturbingly bright shade of red at the moment. "Judging by your face I am correct" he cackles pinching Isaks blotchy red cheeks as he makes his way over to the oven.  
"I hate you" Isak just moans into his arms pulling at his messy hair in embarrassment. 

"Why are you always talking about dicks Eskild?" Linn suddenly says rolling her eyes as she plops herself down on the sofa with her usual scowl. The older boy rolls his eyes jumping on top of the counter and setting a timer on his phone. If the cake burns Isak knows Eskild will have his head. 

"Because they're an interesting subject isn't that right young isak?" Isak just moans into his arms the conversation making him more and more embarrassed. Although he shouldn't be surprised as Eskild constantly teases him about Even since he caught them both coming out the shower with towels around their waists giggling together with matching lovebites over their necks and shoulders, which he hasn't let him forget about and still brings it up at least ten times a day. 

"I disagree" Linn huffs switching on the television and watching some sort of gossip show that Isak hates. 

"That's because you need dick Linn " Eskild says loud enough for Linn to hear over the noise of the obnoxious show. 

"You're terrible Eskild absolutely terrible" Isak mumbles but mentally hugs Eskild as he hands him the now empty bowl. Eskild gasps tutting a little as he jumps on the counter beside Isak swinging his legs back and forth. "I'm just telling the truth, I mean look how happy you've become since you and Even became official! All it took was his dick for that smile to come back" Isak wants to die he can feel himself burning up and the urge to run away and hide in his room is strong. 

"You can't say things like that Eskild!" He hisses his cheeks heating up even more if that was even possible. Eskild has no filter at all but that's one of the many traits that Isak admittedly loves about his friend. 

"Can't say things like what?" Isak could cry as he turns around and sees Even standing there with a bemused look on his face looking so effortlessly handsome and windswept he looks like he just walked straight out of a movie. Isak smiles practically running over to the boy and throwing his arms around his waist cuddling into his warm chest. He mushes his cheek against his sweater slurring out words that Even thinks sound like "Eskild is being an asshole" and it's so impossibly cute he almost coos running his hands through the messy golden curls he loves. 

"We were having a delightful conversation about your peni-" 

"Eskild!" Isak turns in Evens arms cutting the older boy off before he finishes his sentence but Even must of caught on because he starts smirking his hand on Isaks waist tightening a little. Eskild just cackles again opening the oven and impaling the cake with a fork. "You make it so easy to tease you small one" 

Even laughs along rubbing his hand over Isaks bare skin to comfort him. What a traitor. "I hate you both" he huffs before grabbing Evens hand and pulling him along to the privacy of his room away from Eskilds teasing. Even just chuckles as Isak closes over his door leaning his head against it willing for the redness in his cheeks to go down. "come 'ere baby" he pats his thighs as he sits down on Isaks comfortable bed he's grown to love so much. Isak immediately listens sitting himself on the Evens lap hiding his face into the crook of his neck. 

"so beautiful" Even hums cupping his hand over Isaks cheeks and making him look up. His cheeks are still blotched red and he looks so embarrassed Even falls a little more in love with him. He feels immediately calm in Even's presence, he let's his body relax and fall against Even's slightly broader chest kissing along his strong jawline. 

"Eskild is such a dickhead" he whines slightly almost whimpering at the feeling of Evens hands rubbing smooth circles into his side and his hot breath against his ear. 

"You look so cute all embarrassed and shy" Even whispers into his ear his hands forcefully moving Isak boy so his legs are on either side of Even's hips straddling his older boyfriend. Isak rolls his eyes a little moving his hand to grip the back of Evens windswept but still unfairly perfect hair.

"I'm not cute" he huffs but his smile gives him away as Even begins to kiss down his neck and exposed collarbones stopping to suck at the fading marks, gently scraping his teeth over them because he's the biggest tease in the world. "No more marks we're having lunch with your mum tomorrow I wanna' make a good impression" he sighs biting his lip hard to stop the whine leaving his throat as Even bites down on his shoulder. 

"she already loves you, she's been practically singing your praises since Saturday" Even chuckles finally pulling away from the small boys neck and instead kissing him gently sucking on his bottom lip a little because he can't help but tease. Isak pulls away fake cringing as Even licks the wetness off his lips. 

"Well we have Jonas' party tonight, they'll all tease me if I show up like this I'll have to steal your scarf again and wear it all night" Isak smiles pushing himself further up Even's lap until his ass is pressed directing on the boys crotch. He can be a tease right back. 

"I don't know, I like the thought of everyone seeing marks I've left on you" Even mumbles raising his eyebrows like he always does, interlocking their fingers and kissing Isaks knuckles in such a romantic way it makes him lose his breath for a moment. Isak smiles bringing their foreheads together and fighting back a large smile. He loves how Even can go from being incredibly flirty and sexual to being ever so romantic and loving, it's beautiful. 

"So I want to know all about that interesting conversation I walked in on just now" Even smiles locking their eyes together. Isak feels himself turn red again his cheeks heating and he groans hiding his face in Evens warm sweet smelling neck, he really does hate Eskild sometimes. "Eskild was just being an idiot" he replies breathing in the intoxicating smell of Evens aftershave and the lemony scent that always lingers on his clothing. "If you don't tell me I'll make Eskild tell me" Even teases running his fingers down the smaller boys spine to calm him a little to let him know it's okay. 

"We were talking about the cake he's making for Jonas' party" which isn't a complete lie but not really the truth. Even raises his eyebrows again but nods humming as Isak tries to distract him by rubbing their noses together in a sensual way. Until he bites his lip chuckling a little before saying "So you weren't talking about my dick no?"

Isak groans loud falling off Evens lap ignoring the loud laughter from his boyfriend. He really really hates Eskild sometimes.

**Author's Note:**

> Hii! Tell me how it was!


End file.
